Ottoman Empire
The Ottoman Empire (in Turkish, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu) is one of the three South-Eastern European nations of Renaissance Kingdoms, the others being the Kingdom of Bulgaria and the Kingdom of Greece. It has three counties - Bursa, Edirne, and Karesi The Ottoman Empire has been translated by the first 20 citizens of the current Empire in the English forums. The current Administrator of the Turkish section of the international forums of the Renaissance Kingdoms is {Epsilon} In the first period of the Empire, it was harsh and it was difficult to live; there was almost no food and the people were corrupt, but that has been changed since the first Divan (Council) was established the judge and the other members of the Divan discussed about the Law and the Military people voted yes or no some abstained but they were successful in what they did. They made a law book and started a military who was led by Tekin (Tech-In). Today the Ottoman Empire is the fastest rising empire. The citizens have started several guilds. Ottoman Politics The Ottoman Empire is led by the 3 Divans of the 3 Ottoman Provinces Bursa, Edirne, Karesi. The Count is also known as the Beylerbeyi who is the leader of the Council. Religion in the Ottoman Empire The religion in the Ottoman Empire is the Avveroism what is equivalent to the Islamic faith. There is currently no Caliph selected but there are imams in each town. There is no Cathedral (Merkez Cami) currently but there is one planned. War with Bulgaria Ottoman Monarchs Ottoman Empire consists 3 Turkish sancaks as well as a Bulgarian and a Greek Duchy. That means a Greek or a Bulgarian may be candidate for monarchy too. Generally Turkish male monarchs called "Padişah" or "Sultan". Current Padişah is Prens. List of former Ottoman Monarchs: 1-Gentlemanboy 2-Aleto_p 3-Deli_dumrul 4-Totalwarking 5-Cucu_tt 6-Osmansercan 7-Sihir Ottoman Families Evrenosoglu Family House of Evrenosoglu is a family and a military organization founded by Evrenosoğlu Two-hearted Hadji Archangelus Pasha " The Lion of Circassia" on 25th April 1461. House of Evrenosoğlu based on Evrenos Ghazi (1288 - 1417) and real Evrenosoğlu Family. Evrenos Ghazi had two son, İsa Beg and Two-Hearted Ali Pasha. After Evrenos Ghazi's death on 1417, two brother menage the Family. Firstly İsa Beg killed in a war on 1461 and just six months later his death, his younger brother Ali Pasha killed in a war too on 1461. So Ali Pasha's younger son and his heir Deryabeg Hadji Archangelus Pasha take control of House of Evrenosoglu. Ali Pasha Had six son. Deryabeg Hadji Archangelus "the Lion of Circassia" Pasha, Ghazi Caparfetih Beg, Sanduk "the Brave" Beg, Captainkidd "the Honest" Beg, By_siyasa "the Grand" Pasha, Tugsad "the Roughneck" Pasha. House of Evrenosoglu is composed by more then 32 members and 3 war ship. International Hanoglu Family House of Hanoglu is one of the oldest families in the empire. It contains many politicians, statesmen, soldiers and traders. Leader of the family is Hubbihatun. Other members are Leader of the Ottoman Trading Bank (OTB) Yavuz, OTB Councilman Zorro94, Secretary of former Empress Cucu_tt Ozimen53, Commander Blackk, Thetorch, Morpheus , Fransuva, Salihkucuk and so on. Homeland of Hanoglu family is Şarköy but many members live in Gelibolu too. Saruhanli Family House of Saruhanli is founded by Engineroglu Saruhanli. Most of Saruhanli members lived in Saruhan Sandzak until the Sandzak closed. After that Saruhanli members moved to Bursa. They are living Gemlik,Karacabey and Gelibolu now. Also this family is a military organization and wealthy.Some members of Saruhanli Family are Estebann, Kefency, Alk0c, Motumbo, Plasebo, Karanliklarprensi, Karambo, Warchild, Slaughter, Sophokles, Sadace, Muratreyis, Habeshi etc... Barbaros Family House of Barbarosoglu is one of the newest families in the empire. Family was founded by Kemik who was a member and leader of Saruhanli family once. After leaving from Saruhanli family, Kemik founded his new family with his son Arkadeon with his brother Giantzeus and his uncle Harlindon. The name of the family inspired from Barbarossa Hayreddin Pasha (1478-1546) who was the greatest Ottoman admiral of the fleet. Main goal of the Barbaros Family in the game is to be the biggest power on Marmara Sea and to be a controller of Ottoman Naval Forces. According to their aim, family had many ships but lost many of their ships because of their Ottoman enemies. Two founder of the family (Kemik and Giantzeus) were the oldest Ottoman captains in the game. In early 1463 Giantzeus took the control of the family. His leadership has ended in early 1464 and Kemik took the leadership again and tried to move his family to Europe because of enemies and wars in Ottoman Empire. First bank of the Ottoman empire belongs to House of Barbarosoglu as it has founded by Kemik in 1458. Family was quite strong and wealthy by its bank and its founder till Kemik got eradication after entering the 'list of richest people' for second time. After that family couldn't get back its old strong and wealth times and most of the member left the game(Giantzeus, Firates, Manyetik... etc.) Half of the family moved the Wallahia , Serbia and Bulgaria and other half stayed in Gelibolu and still lives there. Important family members are : Gardass, Alkyone, Spartacus, Berkin_bey, Betthiel, Tiberina, Hazar., Yusufbey, Anarchy, Fmc, Hmk, Medusa, Mihrace, Gazoz33, Isfendiyar. , Merthodinho, Mumali, Meyalci94, Trabzonlee61, Girami, Lord3864, Ahuramazda, Ahurani, Nane123 Removed an OOC rant, it does not belong here. Wallace, Admin 19:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Kingdom